The present disclosure relates to minimally invasive and catheter delivered intra-cranial aneurysm therapies and revascularization systems for use in the vasculature, especially those suited for usage above the juncture of the Subclavian Artery and Common Carotid Artery. In particular, this disclosure relates to aneurysm neck bridging devices, ostensively emplaced preliminarily, with re-constrainable aspects facilitating their retrieval as needed, which allow for adjunct therapies (such as coils) to be administered. The instant teachings adduce both active and passive revascularization approaches to mitigate deleterious patient imports for those afflicted with acute stroke and/or aneurysmal issues.